Cupcakes 2
by jazziejam
Summary: Starts where "Cupcakes" leaves off. A twist of fate sends Apple Bloom into the Homicidal hooves of Pinkie Pie but not as a victum...as an apprentice
1. Chapter 1

The pink earth pony humed as she sewed her cyan canvas, sure the pieces were hard to sew together but it was worth it. Her project was nearly done. Sew, sew, sew the sewing was done. Pinky Pie took out two glass eyes and added them to her project. She giggled.

"See Dashy?" Pinky asked, "Good as new!"Rainbow Didn't say anything. She just stared at her friend standing stuffed and stitched together, her blood still staining her once cyan coat.


	2. Chapter 2

"I just don't get it!" Applebloom exclaimed, "How can RainbowDash just go missin?"

"She can't be missing!" SweetieBell put in, "She is the strongest, fastest, toughest mare in equestria!"

"No she aint! AppleJack is!"

"Nu uh!" Scootaloo said, "RainbowDash could totally defeat AppleJack in any challenge!"

"They had a challenge, remember?" Applebloom said, "AppleJack would have one if RainbowDash hadn't cheated."

"I don't have time for this!" Scootaloo exclaimed, "I have to look for her!"

Scootaloo rode off.

"So I guess it's just us Sweetiebell." Applebloom said.

"Sorry Applebloom, Rarity wants to get me a hooficure and other non fun stuff like that, maybe we can hang together later."

"Yeah... I'd like that."

"Bye Applebloom!"

"See yah SweetieBell!"

Applebloom had to do some chore so by the time she headed home it was dark. She tried to control her trembling, she hated walking home in the dark. Just as she calmed down she heard a voice behind her.

"Well, well, well, isn't it a BLANK FLANK!" It mocked.

Applebloom turned and saw a light purple filly with a purple and white mane and, wearing a tiara and a tiara cutie mark. It was Diamond Tiara. Applebloom ignored her, what else could she do?

"Oh my," Diamond Tiara taunted, "It seems your best friends left you all alone in this dark scary forest."

"They did not!" Apple Bloom said, "They had stuff they had to do."

"Yeah! That's what they WANT you to believe."

"Shut up."

"In truth they hate you!"

"Shut UP!"

"You are a loser amongst losers!"

"I said... SHUT UP!"

Diamond Tiara went right behind Apple Bloom and whispered "Make me."

If asked to recall the events that happened right after that, Apple Bloom would shake her head it happened so fast. First she kicked Diamond Tiara against the nearest tree as hard as she could then as Diamond Tiara was coughing Apple Bloom grabbed her and started punching her, blood was spilling everywhere and Diamond Tiara was crying for mercy that never came. The cracking of bones under AppleBloom's hooves made her more excited. When Apple Bloom regained her senses, panting, Diamond Tiara was dead and Apple Bloom was covered in her blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Apple Bloom screamed, she was covered in blood, Diamond Tiara's blood. She knelt down next to Diamond Tiara and shoved her with her hoof.

"Hey." she said, "Wake up!"

Diamond Tiara didn't move and Apple Bloom panicked. She didn't mean to kill her. She was just so angry, she lost control.

"Come on! You can't be dead! You CAN'T be! Wake up! Wake UP! WAKE UP DARN YOU!"

Diamond Tiara didn't wake up. Apple Bloom heard a twig snap and she ran home as fast as she could.

Pinkie Pie was out late when she heard the sound of fast hooves after she stepped on a twig. She ignored the sound and bounced along the path until she felt something wet splash her. She looked down expecting a puddle but instead she saw blood coming out of the body of a light purple foal.  
Pinkie stared at the body calmly. Who did this?

"Awwwww," Pinkie said, "She was next. Her number came up. Who killed her?"

Pinkie looked around but it wasn't until she moved Diamond Tiara's body did she see the broken tree. She only knew three ponies in ponyville who could break a tree and kill a foal with a kick and two of them were to old to have any problems with Diamond Tiara so only Apple Bloom could have done this.


	4. Chapter 4

Apple Bloom ran into her house past Apple Jack.

"Hey sugar cube," Apple Jack said, "Are you alright?"

Applebloom couldn't even talk she just ran for the bath room and got in the tub when she heard Apple Jack knocking at the bathroom door.

"Hey Apple bloom?" Apple Jack asked, "You alright?"

"I'm fine sis." Apple Bloom said as she was washing blood from her coat.

Apple Jack stood nervously, what was up with Apple Bloom? Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Comin!" She called

Then she opened the front door. She was staring at a pink pony with a curly pink mane.

"Well howdy Pinky!" Apple Jack announced, "How are ya?"

"HEYAPPLEJACKICAMEHEREBECAUSE IWANTEDTOINVITEYOUANDAPPLEBL OOMTOSUGARCUBECORNER!"

"Uhhhhh," Apple Jack said, she knew Apple Bloom couldn't do it and she didn't want to hurt her friend so shetold the truth

"Sorry sugar cube," Apple Jack said, "Apple Blooms not feelin' well, maybe tomarrow."

"CANICOMEINTOSEEHER?"

"No."

"CANSHECOMEOUTHEREINEEDTOTALK TOHERABOUTSOMETHING!"

Apple Jack sighed, she knew that if she didn't compromise Pinkie would be out here all night.

"Well alright, I can see how she feels."

Apple Jack walked up to Apple Bloom's room where she was sitting on her bed, her eyes were red.

"Hey sugar cube," Apple Jack said, "How ya feelin?"

"I'm fine sis." Apple Bloom said, "I just had a little accident, that's all."

"Well Pinkie's here to see ya, wanna talk with her?"

"I don't really want to talk with no pony."

"She invited us to sugar cube corner, my treat."

Apple Bloom thought for a while, okay: she killed some on, still she had to get on with her life or it will be ruined.

"Okay sis." Apple Bloom said.

"Good, now you go down, meet with Pinkie, and I'll meet you there."

Apple Bloom walked with Pinkie as the Pink pony went on about everything and anything she wasn't expecting for Pinkie to turn around and in a very un-Pinkie like way say "I know what you did."


	5. Chapter 5

"Secret?" Apple Bloom asked nervously while trembling, "W-what secret?"

"You know, about Diamond Tiara."

"N-n-no I don't actually."

"THENWHYAREYOUTREMBLING? WHYAREYOUNERVOUS?"

Apple Bloom broke down

"ALRIGHT! I KILLED HER! ARE YOU HAPPY?"

"NOTWHENYOURSCREAMINGLIKETHAT . Come with me."

Apple Bloom followed Pinkie Pie without paying attention

"This is it." she thought, "My life is over."

Then she started to cry.

"WHYAREYOUCRYING?" Pinkie asked.

"I might as well be dead." Apple Bloom sniffed.

"WHYDOYOUSAYTHAT?"

"You're going to hand me over to princess Celestia, aren't you? She's going to put me in jail and even when I get out no one will be my friend anymore."

Pinkie laughed.

"YOURSOSILLY!" Pinkie announced, "WHYWOULDIDOSOMETHINGLIKETHAT ?"

"Because it's the right thing to do?"

"IDISSAGREE!"

"Then what are you doing with me?"

"WE'REGOINGTOMAKECUPCAKES!"

Cupcakes? Now Apple Bloom was confused, Pinkie giving in and not turning her into Celestia was odd enough but why was Pinkie taking her to make cupcakes?

In Sugar Cube corner there is a hidden door that leads to a basement, Pinkie led Apple Bloom through that door. It was pitch black.

"Pinkie," Apple Bloom said, "I can't see a thing."

Pinkie turned on the light and Apple Bloom gasped. She didn't know what horrified her more: The skin banner that said life was a party, the dress made from cutie marks and pegasai wings (Made her kind of happy to be a blank flank earth pony), the necklace made from unicorns horns or the collection of heads that were on the table and the cupboards but the most macabre of the scene was a stuffed Cyan pegasai with a rainbow tail and mane.

"Rainbow Dash!" Apple Bloom screamed.

"So shall we begin?" Pinkie asked


	6. Chapter 6

Apple Bloom turned around and saw Pinkie holding an armful of baking materials.

"P-Pinkie," Apple Bloom stamered, "What is this?"

"OHTHIS?NOTHINGMUCHJUSTWHEREIHARVEST THESECRETINGREDIANT!"

"Secret ingredient?"

"YEAHWITHOUTITANYONEBAKINGMYC UPCAKESWILLBURNTHEM!"

Apple Bloom thought back to before she met Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo when she tried making cupcakes with Pinkie and she failed. She thought it was because she just sucked at baking but what if this secret ingredient was the key? She thought she had an idea from this courpse covered room but she didn't want to believe it.

"Pinkie," Apple Bloom asked, afraid of the answer, "what is this secret ingredient?"

"PONYORGANS!QUITEYUMMYACTUALLY!"

Apple Bloom felt like she was going to be sick. All the times that she ate Pinkie's cupcakes, she was eating somepony. Then a wave of fear came over her, there was only one reason that Pinkie brought her down here. She cried.

"WHYDOYOUKEEPCRYINGAPPLEBLOOM ?" Pinkie asked.

"You're going to kill me," Apple Bloom sobbed, "and then you're going to turn me into a cupcake and feed me to Apple Jack."

"WHATMAKESYOUTHINKI'MGOINGTODOTHATSILLY?"

"Why else would you bring me down here?"

"TOTRAINYOU!."

Apple Bloom froze in shock, what? Train her? In what? Killing? She couldn't do it. She had troubles accidentally killing Diamond Tiara let alone killing Apple Jack on purpose.

"I can't kill anypony." Apple Bloom said.

"WELLDUH!YOUAREJUSTNEWAFTERALL!DON'TWORRYI'LLSTARTYOUOFFWITHHARVESTINGA NDBAKINGANDTHENWE'LLGETAROUNDTOKILLING!"

Apple Bloom shook her head.

"I can't."

"BUTAPPLEBLOOMINEEDYOURHELP!"

"I don't care! I can't harm any pony. Why do you even need my help anyways?"

Pinkie took out a box full of empty syringes and one full one. Then she sighed.

"Eachone of these syringes is one dose of sleeping drug. It makes ponies easier to collect. I usually get this from Zecora, but with Rainbow Dash gone, if I ask Zecora for more, she might put two and two together. I need you for your strong legs to knock out ponies during the night and bring them here."

Apple Bloom was horrified

"Zecora's in on this?" she asked.

"NOTWILLINGLY!SHETHINKSIUSEHERPOTIONTOSLEE PEASIER."

Apple Bloom could have thrown up. This wasn't the Pinkie she knew, this had to be a nightmare. Yes! That's what this was, just a big nightmare.

"What if I say no?" Apple Bloom asked, "What if I walk out of here and tell Apple Jack and Princess Celestia what you have been doing?"

Pinkie grinned in a very sadistic non pinkie like maner.

"Then I'll tell all of Pony Ville that YOU killed Diamond Tiara Apple Bloom. Your life as you know it will end. So do we have a deal?"


	7. Chapter 7

Apple Bloom nodded. What else could she do?

"GOOD!NOWICANTEACHYOUTHEBASICS!" Pinkie exclaimed as she bounced around, she grabbed Apple Bloom and threw her towards Diamond Tiara's corpse

"SINCEDIAMONDTIARADIEDRECENTL YSHE'SSTILLFRESHANDGOOD!"

Apple Bloom trembled as Pinkie handed her a scalpel

"NOWCUTHEROPENANDTAKEHERORGAN S!BECAREFULNOTTODAMAGETHEM!"

Apple Bloom breathed in and out carefully, she couldn't mess up or it would all be ruined, all because of her. No, not because of her, because of Diamond Tiara. That bitch! That bitch ruined everything! Apple Bloom felt tears roll down her cheek but instead of making her tremble with weakness, they made her cut into Diamond Tiara's body and watch her bleed out with ease. That damn bitch! She deserved to die! Out came Diamond Tiara's stomch, her intestine, Pinkie was pulling Apple Bloom who was reaching for more. Pinkie looked happily shocked.

"THATWASAPERFECTHARVEST!HOWDIDYOUDOTHAT?"

Apple Bloom looked at her look, none of the organs were damaged and there was a perfectly clean cut on Diamond Tiara.

"I...don't know."

Pinkie smiled sadistically and handed Apple Bloom a knife.

"NOWCUTHERORGANSUP!"

Apple Bloom smiled, enjoying her revenge the life Diamond Tiara destroyed. Then she blended the peices or organs with a blender just like Pinkie told her to do.

"WOWAPPLEBLOOMYOU'REBETTERATTHISTHANIAM!" Apple Bloom smiled and blushed, she did it, she was free! Then she saw something, something that would have normally made this the best day ever but when she saw it now, it filled her with dread. It was a cutie mark, a cutie mark of surgeons tools.


	8. Chapter 8

"By golly!" AppleJack exclaimed, "Who woudda thought? A surgeon, in this family! My little sister no less!"

Apple Bloom gleamed with pride and confidence. She got her cutie mark, finally! After all this waiting! Sure she had to knock people out for Pinkie Pie but she could make it up by being the best darn surgeon she could be! Then if she got caught everyone will forgive her, right?

"I'MSURESHE'LLBEGREATATIT!"

Apple Bloom cringed.

"I know she will be Pinkie. How do you know?"

"WELLDUH!IT'SHERCUTIEMARK!OFCOURSESHEWILLBEGREATATIT!"

Apple Bloom breathed out. Thankful that Pinkie kept Diamond Tiara a secret. Apple Bloom jumped when Apple Jack put her arm around her.

"It's been a big day for ya sugar cube!" Apple Jack exclaimed.

"Yep!" Apple Bloom agreed.

"Why don't chu call Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo to tell them the big news?"

Apple Blood froze, she wanted nothing to connect her to this murder. What if either Sweetie Bell or Scootaloo thought Apple Bloom getting her cutie mark the SAME day Diamond Tiara died, and surgeon tools no less then they put 2 and 2 together.

"It can wait until tomorrow," Apple Bloom said, "Scootaloo is so worried about Rainbow Dash and Sweetie Bell is probably asleep now."

Apple Jack nodded her approval and went back to the table.

The next day came too fast for Apple Bloom. How would she explain this cutie mark?

"HEY APPLE BLOOM!" Sweetie Bell called

Apple Bloom turned and saw Sweetie Bell running towards her with Scootaloo.

"Hiya guys." Apple Bloom said.

Sweetie Bell looked like she was going to say something then she saw Apple Bloom's cutie mark.

"Nice cutie mark!" Scootlaoo said, "How did you get it?"

Apple Bloom scolded herself for not being prepared for the most obvious question ever so she made something up.

"My sis and I were headed to the hospital because Big Mac got hurt, he went into surgery and everything! Any ways it wasn't long after they put him under and cut into him that the doctors got sick to so they had to stop! Now if Big Mac was left cut open he would die so I took over the surgery!"

Apple Bloom panted, hoping they'd buy the story.

"Is Big Mac alright?" Sweetie Bell asked.

"Yeah! He's resting now, he needs his rest so don't visit the farm or nothing."

"Okay!"

School was uneventful until Scootaloo pulled Apple Bloom and Sweetie Bell aside.

"I know how to start my search for Rainbow Dash."

"How?" Apple Bloom asked.

"After school we go to Sugar Cube Corner, some pony said she saw Rainbow Dash go in there."

"But she always went there. How is that a clue?"

"Because this happened the day Rainbow Dash vanished."


End file.
